Alpha Wolf
Wolf William "Alpha" Furey is a highly decorated soldier of The Black Beret Corps. He, as well as his team are known for getting the job done and they get the job done in style. He is also the older brother of Werehog Beta. 'Birth-Adulthood' Wolf was born on March 23,1995 in Massachussetts and educated there as well. It was 4 years later that his brother was born. His childhood was somewhat typical and when he was in his freshman year in highschool, he was bitten by a Vampire and was somehow turned into a Dhampir. He attended and graduated the remainder of highschool and went on to college. He graduated college by 24 and then left massachussets and lived on the beach of Miami,Florida. 'Rookie to Platoon Commander' At the end of his college career, when Furey left for Miami, Dr.Daniel Van Helsing contacted him about a career in working for the government as a soldier. Furey turned down the commission at first and continued on to Florida where he entered his newly purchased home for the first time. His first few days there were a bit tough, but people started to get along with him. One night however, a group of drug dealers busted into his home in search of narcautics that were stashed there a week before. Furey grabbed his pistol and took down 3 of the guys and then he was shot with an Ithaca Model 37 Shotgun. He regenerated from it and then contacted Daniel about the job, in hopes of getting some payback. He was transported to Area 51 where he was introduced into the Black Beret Corps and was placed under the command of Solo Black Beret, Sargeant Michael Powell. Within several weeks, Furey was ready for his first mission. He was to retrieve an element that was to be used as a weapon, the element was located in South America in a village overrun by a rogue American named Carter Preston. Furey and a small squad headed south and were dropped 15 miles away from the village. They headed for the deposit where the element was being mined.When they arrived 5 miles away, the set up camp and headed for the mine in the morning. Then when performing recon on the mine, they were captured and bought to the village where they were sentenced to death. Furey didn't die however and as a result he was placed in a prison where there was blood all over the place and due to his powers he could regenerate and he busted through the door of his cell. He was shot multiple times, so he grabbed a gun and blasted his way out of the enemy base and then when he got to the site, he battled and defeated Preston, as well as secured the element. He contacted base and they sent Sargeant Powell and General James P.Baker to meet with Furey. They met him and then bought him home and soon was in command of his own Platoon with a month. 'Powers and Abilities' Due to being a Dhampir, Wolf Furey has a variety of superhuman powers at his disposal when he is on his missions and he uses them whenever the situation calls for them. *'Immortality: '''Unlike most Dhampirs who can live an average lifespan or possess longevity, Wolf Possesses the power to live forever as long as he feeds on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength: Due to his fitness and vampire like strength, Wolf is very strong in a straight up fight against his enemies. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Wolf like his name sake was naturally fast before he became a Dhampir and now he is faster in speed compared to your average Vampire. *'Heightened Senses: 'Furey's senses are also heightened to the point where he can see, hear and smell things from 40-50 miles away. *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes: 'Like all of his other natural abilities, his reflexes have been sharpened to the point where he can dodge bullets, laser bolts and even artillery shells, also he is capable of keeping his balance on very thin ledges and even scaffolding. *'Accelerated Healing: 'Unlike other Dhampirs and Vampires, Wolf is capable of healing any wound within seconds after he recieves it. *'Immunity to Disease: 'Due to his Vampire-half, he is also known to resist diseases like a regular Vampire. *'Partial Invulnerability: 'If he is shot or stabbed on the battlefield, Wolf is still capable of fighting and can withstand getting shot by full automatics fired by 5-10 men. *'Genetic Memory: 'Is the power that allows him to remember any and all locations, experiences and knowledge throughout his lifetime. *'Superhuman Leap/Flight: 'Wolf unlike other Dhampirs possesses both the power to leap far and to defy gravity. *'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses: 'Due to being a Dhampir, Wolf is known to possess the ability to resist daylight, Garlic, Silver, Etc. 'Weaknesses Like all others, Wolf is not perfect. He has his share of weaknesses as well as everyone else. *'Lack of Blood: '''Wolf if he doesn't feed on blood in a certain amount of time, he will go through a blood fever like symptoms and he will start to slowly go insane. If he goes any longer after this, he is more likely to die. *'Acelerated Healing Strain: Even though he is capable of resisting fully automatic weapons, he cannot withstand more than 10 men shooting him with full automatics and that will put a strain on his ability to regenerate. *'Blood Loss: '''Is another weakness that Wolf can die from if he loses too much blood, however if he feeds on more, he will be fine. 'Combat Training Due to being a member of the Black Beret Corps, Wolf is also a highly trained soldier when it comes to digging in deep. He is highly known for his Strategic methods and combat effectiveness against his enemy whoever they are and wherever he is locked in combat. *Hand to Hand Combat *Knife Training *Weapons Training *Assault Training *Strategist for Operations *Specialist in Weapons and Artillery *Close Quarters Combat and Long Ranged Sniper Training *Offensive and Defense Strategist 'Weapons of Choice' Alpha on his missions has used an arsenal of old and new weapons and has managed to kick some serious ass with his arsenal of weapons. *G36 *Colt M1911 *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Ithaca Model 37 *Winchester Model 1887 *Colt M-16 *Walther PPK *FN P90 *M-50/M-50 Variants *Winchester Model 1897 *Hand Grenades *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *Combat Knife *Switchblade *Silver Stakes Category:Black Beret Soldiers Category:Team 1 Category:Immortal Beings Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs